Wordgirl's and Tobey's true love blooms
by Krystal Grey
Summary: My one-shot story for a pencil in her hand contest. Tobey and wordgirl work out a way to finnally be together with out a problem. WARNING:FLUFFYNESS hope you all enjoy


**Author Note: Greetings everyone I know I haven't update Tommy's Revenge, but I assure you I didn't forget about it I'm still trying to work on it. I thought I could use a break and write this one shot story for a pencil in her hand contest. This will be my first one shot fluffy story, so I hope all you Tobey/Wordgirl fans enjoy this. Warning this might be really short. **

Becky and Violet are at Becky's house making valentine's cards for friends and family members. "I'm going to write special poems in each of my Valentines cards" said Violet in her sweet voice. "That's nice Violet" said Becky distracted with her first card (which is not coming out very well). "Becky how is your valentine turning out" asked Violet? "It's turning out very well, look Violet" said Becky proudly. Bob and Violet looked at the card; it's had indescribable shape to it and has different colors, stickers all over it and it didn't even open up like a card. Trying to avoid hurting their friend feelings they both put a thumb up and tried to put on a convincing smile. "Thanks you guys I'm glad you like it "said Becky. Then they all went back to working on their Valentines, when help guy runs in the house yelling "_Heeeeeeeellllllllppppppppp_ Tobey's robots is about to crush city hall and hey is this the police station "said help guy. "No this is the Botsford's house" said Violet kindly. "Oh sorry, heellpp" he said run back out in the street. "Umm Violet, Bob and I need to buy more glitter for our cards" said Becky. "Okay Becky" said Violet. "We will be right back" said Becky as she grabbed Bob and ran out the door. They went behind a tree and _wwwoorrrdduupp_.

With her super hearing she following all the screams to where Tobey was with his robots, but something was different she didn't hear any robots. When they finally got to the scene there were armies of robots gather around city hall. "Okay Tobey what's going on here, why aren't your robots destroying anything" asked wordgirl? "My robots will only destroy city hall if you don't take my question I am about to ask you seriously" Tobey said with a smile. "Then what is your question" asked Wordgirl slowly worried about what could be his question. "I want to know what you really think of me as a person" Tobey asked. "Um well besides the robots nonsense you could actually be a very nice guy" Wordgirl answered as she landed on the roof of the building where Tobey was standing. "I'm so glad you feel that way, you know the only reason I use my robots to wreck this city apart is to get your attention" said Tobey blushing a bit. "Aww that sound really sweet but you shouldn't try to grab my attention that way" said Wordgirl also blushing. Huggy narrow his eyes at them wondering what's happen between them right now, but didn't say anything. "How else can I tell you that I love you, you're a super hero the only way I could try to show my love for you was to cause mayhem" said Tobey. "I know you love me but since you are a villain a super hero could never be with a super villain" said Wordgirl disappointed. "Well what if I told you that I will give up trying to cause destruction to the city so we can be together" said Tobey hopefully. "I would love to be able to date you, but what about the city and the other villains, what will they think about this relationship" said Wordgirl with concern. "I really don't care about what the villains think about us and neither should you and about the city people they will see that when I stop bring my robots out, they would know I stopped my evil ways" explained Tobey. "Yeah that makes sense, so does this mean we're you know" Wordgirl said smiling before she could finish her sentence. "Boyfriend? And Girlfriend? Well yes I would be honored to be your one true love for ever, so how can we start our love relationship Wordgirl" said Tobey still blushing. "Like this Tobey" said Wordgirl smiling and blushing. Then before Tobey could blink Wordgirl was kissing him on the lips, Tobey was surprised but then he started to kiss her back smiling into the kiss. Tobey starts to play with Wordgirl's hair as he kissed her and put his other hand on her cheek. Wordgirl put her hand over his chest and her other hand behind his head. They both gave a long and hard kiss to one another. Before Huggy could react to this he seen how happy Wordgirl was and if she was happy so was Huggy.

**Author Note: So I think that was pretty fluffy, how about you guys what you thought about this story. I know this is not a first place story but I thought it was very cute. **

**Please review **

**B4N everyone **


End file.
